Comfort of A Sister
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Meredith suffers a full-blown breakdown, when she sees Derek with another woman at the bar. Who will be there to comfort her? Her sister, Lexie Grey, of course! (Just a short little, fluffy story of how Lexie comforts her older sister.)


_I had the urge to write a tiny little story of Lexie and Meredith. I've always loved their relationship as sisters. And this is not related to my other Grey's Anatomy fanfiction story_ _, just a little something that I thought of. I wanted to see if I could write a decent story in under 1000 words lol. Anyway enjoy and please leave a review with what you think of it. Thanks! (I haven't neglected Pushing Through_ _, just haven't hand the inspiration to write it yet)_

Comfort of A Sister

Meredith Grey has never been one to cry in front of people, yet alone have a full-blown breakdown in the middle of her favorite bar. But that's exactly what's happening right now as she nearly spills her drink in her quest to get out of there as quickly as she can. She didn't mean for this to happen - all she wanted was a night out with her friends, after a long day of surgeries. And everything seemed to be going well until she saw Derek Shepherd - her off again on again boyfriend - sitting at a nearby booth with another woman. That didn't bother her - not at all. What bothered Meredith was when they smacked their lips together. That's what made her lose it and caused her to almost break every glass in her path.

* * *

Lexie Grey just put a pot of coffee on when she hears the door open. She can hear a faint cry coming from the living room, making her walk closer to it. When she sees that it's Meredith who's crying, she's shocked - never has she seen her half-sister so distraught before. Slowly, the brunette walks towards her as she gives her a worried look. "What's the matter, Mer? Are you hurt?" She gently touches her arm, stroking small circles on it.

Looking up at her younger sister, Meredith's eyes are puffy and red from all the crying she's done. She shakes her head, "I'm fine. I - I just - I wanted to have a nice night out with Cristina and Izzy...We _were_ having a nice time until I saw Derek. He had the nerve to bring another woman with him - they sat together right where I could see and decided that was the perfect spot for them to kiss each other's lips off! I mean, geez, we only separated the other day and he's already moved on." More tears rush to her eyes as she fiercely walks over to the couch and plops herself down. She takes the pillow that's sitting beside her, throwing it harshly across the room.

"Oh, Mer," Lexie softly says as she takes a seat beside her and pulls her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry you had to see that, especially so soon after the break-up. That's awfully terrible of him..." She rubs the older woman's back softly, looking out the window. Ever since she finally met her half-sister, she knew how much she loved Derek Shepherd. The two had been dating for almost three years when she started her internship at Seattle Grace, so it shocked her and everybody else when they broke off their relationship.

Sighing, Meredith looks up at Lexie and peers into her eyes. "Guess Derek and I just aren't meant to be," she says in an almost inaudible voice. Meredith never imagined that she could ever love someone so much - the way Derek made her feel, no one else would ever have that ability. That's why it pained her so deeply when he decided to end things and even more when he kissed another woman right in front of her.

The younger woman gives her a sad smile while stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Honestly, she believes that no matter what Derek and Meredith with find their way back to each other - this is just a small bump in the road for them. "How about we not dwell on this anymore tonight and get you some tea?" Barely waiting for a response, she yanks Meredith up and drags her into the kitchen, having her sit down at the island while she fixes her a cup of tea.

When handed the hot cup of tea, Meredith gives a half smile to her sister while taking a slow sip. She never imagined how nice it could be to have a sister in her life. When they first met, she couldn't stand the idea of it - she even acted as if Lexie didn't exist. But now - three years later - she is absolutely grateful to have such a kind person in her life. "Thanks, Lex. You're a really great sister and I'm so thankful to have you in my life!"

Smiling gently, Lexie takes a sip of her coffee and looks over at the older woman. "I'll always be here for you, Mer. I love you so much - I just wish we would have grown up together," she speaks softly, reaching over to stroke her sister's hair. "And you know - I'm sure you and Derek will find your way back to each other. I do believe you two are meant for each other. Just give it some time, Mer. I know everything will work out for you."


End file.
